I Want a Baby,Hyukkie?
by NicKyun
Summary: [POST ULANG] Donghae & Hyukjae sepasang suami-istri mereka telah menikah selama 2bulan lebih tapi belum mendapatkan seorang anak, dikarenakan Eunhyuk takut berhubungan suami-istri. Pikiran Eunhyuk yang masih polos Bagaimana cara kedua orang tua mereka membuat eunhyuk mengandung anak dari Jung donghae.*summary yang tidak jelas,gomen : )/BL/MPREG/FF Pertama Saya


I Want a Baby,Hyukkie?

Cast : Lee DongHae X Lee HyukJae

Other cast : YunHoXJaeJoong, HangengXHeecHul

_Disini nama Eunhyuk agak diganti mejadi 'Jung Eunhyuk'  
karena  
Eunhyuk menikah dengan Donghae 'Jung Donghae'  
#ditoyor ELF ^^_

Rated : T-T+ (entahlah saya juga tidak tau #ditabok)

Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy #mungkin ada dikit  
** *masih belum ngerti narok genre***

"_Donghae disini umurnya : 23 Tahun  
Eunhyuk : 21 Tahun_

**Warning !**

**BOY LOVE, BxB, BL, Banyak typo(s),EYD yang tidak sesuai, MPREG, Alur membosankan, Cerita abal yang datang dari pemikiran saya ^^ ...**

**Summary : **

Jung Donghae dan Jung Hyukjae sepasang suami-istri mereka telah menikah selama 2bulan lebih tapi belum mendapatkan seorang anak, dikarenakan Eunhyuk takut berhubungan suami istri . Salahkan saja pikiran Eunhyuk yang masih polos ^^.  
Bagaimana cara kedua orang tua mereka membuat eunhyuk mengandung anak dari Jung donghae . *summary yang tidak jelas,gomen :^)

A/N : Annyeong saya author baru di ffn tapi belum pantas disebut author sih,karena saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan fanfiction. Jadi saya hanya seorang penulis yang menuangkan ide saya kedalam sebuah tulisan, mohon bantuan semua author yang membaca atau melihat ff saya karna saya perlu banyak belajar dengan author-author berpengalaman yang ada di ffn terutama author HaeHyuk :* . baiklah panggil saya NicKyun aja nde *maksa banget* salam kenal semuanya dan salam HaeHyuk Shipper *tebar lope lope* . ini ff BoyLove ia,misalnya kalian gak suka gak usah baca aja kok,silahkan tinggalkan ff ini. Terima Kasih

* * *

"chagi kau di mana eoh ?"  
"aku dirumah sakit,wae?"  
"Anni,aku akan segera ke sana"  
"baiklah,,Hati-hati dijalan ne,jangan mengebut Arra?"  
"I know,my princess!"  
"Yaaak Aku namja,bukan yeoja"  
"kekekek.. aku matikan ne handphone nya, aku akan segera kesana.  
jangan kangenin aku nde"

Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan siapa mereka,Ia adalah Jung Donghae dan Jung Eunhyuk –_Lee Eunhyuk_- . Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri,donghae menikah dengan Eunhyuk sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu mereka melangsungkan pernikahannya di perancis karena itu adalah negara favorite mereka berdua. Sungguh romantis kan,itulah mereka donghae dan eunhyuk.

Donghae sekarang telah berkerja di perusahaan milik keluarga mereka –_Sapphire Blue Corp_- dan sekarang ia lah memimpin perusahaan tersebut,sungguh mampan hidup seorang Jung atau yeoja mana yang tidak tertarik dengan dirinya,Tapi sayang nya Seorang Jung Donghae telah mempunyai kekasih eh Anni tapi Seorang Istri yang setia menemaninya dan tulus mencintainya. Yap.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung HyukJae,namja yang manis memiliki gummy smile yang sangat sangat manis sehingga mampu membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut dan mengejar-ngejar cinta nya seorang Jung HyukJae – _Lee_- . kini eunhyuk telah menjadi Seorang Dokter di rumah sakit yang ada di seoul, donghae tidak melarang Eunhyuk untuk berkerja malah ia senang karena eunhyuk dapat membantu orang-orang yang lagi membutuhkan nya –karena sakit- .

::. Rumah Sakit .::

(Toook...toookk) bunyi ketukan pintu,dan siapa lagi kalau donghae lah pelaku nya !

"Masuklah Pintunya tidak terkunci!"  
"Ahh.. ternyata kau hae hyung!"  
"yeobo apa kau sibuk ?"  
"hmm tidak terlalu sibuk sih,ini udah hampir selesai pekerjaan nya aku hanya memeriksa data-data pasien yang aku tanganin,kenapa hyung kemari ? biasanya hyung malas ke rumah sakit karena baunya hyung tidak suka ?"  
"heheheh, Anni hanya ingin saja aku menjumpai dirimu chagi"  
"ahh ... Jinja ? kau tidak bisa berbohong hae hyung,aku mengerti dengan semua sikap mu itu karena aku istrimu hae hyung" jelas eunhyuk dengan penuh penekankan di akhir kalimat  
"Arra Arra.. kau menang chagi,ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu kepada dirimu,hyukkie!"  
"Apa itu hae hyung ? cepat katakan hyukkie penasaran !"  
"Begini orang tua kita akan membuat Acara malam ini, jadi mereka mengundang kita. Disana banyak saudara-saudara kita yang datang hyukkie,apa hyukkie mau ikut ?  
"huaaaaa pesta,hyukkie mau ikut hae hyung"  
"baiklah nanti hyung akan memberitahu mereka kalau kita akan bergabung dengan mereka di pesta itu"  
"Baiklah hyung"  
Senyum eunhyuk yang sangat manis dan menampakan gummy smile-nya yang bisa merobohkan pertahanan donghae,sedangkan donghae sekarang tengah menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan mungkin bisa dibilang berfikiran mesum. Perlahan donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah istrinya yang manis bak bidadari,sedangkan eunhyuk hanya fokus ke mata donghae karena eunhyuk sangat suka dengan tatapan mata donghae yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Kini mata donghae telah jelalatan ke arah bibir merah Eunhyuk yang mengoda iman Seorang Lee donghae.

CUUUP :*

Kini bibir mereka telah menempel satu sama lain,donghae langsung melumat bibir eunhyuk yang menggoda sejak dari tadi. Salahkan donghae yang tidak dapat mengedalikan hawa nafsu-nya. Eunhyuk diam membatu karena mungkin ia masih shock karena dicium donghae, perlu kujelaskan disini eunhyuk sangat polos tentang ciuman karena dia tidak mengerti, salahkan kedua orang tua nya – _Lee hangeng & Lee Heechul_- mereka sangat menjaga anaknya dari hal yang berbaur Mesum . karena mungkin Eunhyuk tidak perlu tau karena pada saat itu umurnya masih dibilang anak-anak tapi setelah tumbuh dewasa kedua orang tua eunhyuk tidak perlu takut lagi tentang hal yang menjerumus kesana, karena mereka menganggap Eunhyuk-nya telah dewasa. Tapi eunhyuk tidak berubah otaknya tetap polos tentang hal berbaur ciuman,melakukan hubungan badan – sex- dan lain-lain yang sering dilakukan orang dewasa pada umum nya. Ternyata Eunhyuk sungguh polos.

"owh.. Hyung pelan-pelan bibir hyukkie sakit" adu eunhyuk ke donghae sedangkan sang pelaku – _Donghae_- hanya tersenyum gaje .  
"Mianhae chagi aku terlalu bersemangat. Hihihi"

Kini donghae hanya memandang eunhyuk eh anni memandang bibir eunhyuk yang di poutkan yang membuat nafsu seorang Jung donghae telah sampai di ubun-ubun,donghae menyerang bibir eunhyuk lagi dengan penuh nafsu huhhuhu seorang Jung Donghae telah sangat bernafsu. Kini ciuman nya telah sampai ke pangkal leher Eunhyuk yang putih bersih tampa cacat sedikitpun lama ciuman ini berlangsung,tangan donghae tidak tinggal diam tangan nya mengarah ke baju kemeja yang eunhyuk pakai. Donghae yang hendak membuka seluruh baju yang eunhyuk kenakan tapi terjadi sesuatu seperti ada gangguan dari orang lain, sontak donghae menghentikan perbuatannya. Terlihat Eunhyuk yang tidak menahu kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh di luar ruangan kerja-nya .

#DONGHAE POV#

'YAAK.. siapa berani menggangu kegiatan intim ku eoh,tidak kubiarkan kalau aku jumpa akan kupatahkan lehernya. Karena berani menggangu 'Pekerjaan' Jung donghae dan Jung Eunhyuk yang manis ini.  
ku dengar sayup-sayup, eh itu kan suara heechul eomma dan jaejoong umma,baiklah aku cabut kata-kata ku tadi. Ya Tuhan ampunin hamba mu yang tampan ini.

#POV END

"Yaaak Kalian berdua sedang berbuat apa eoh ? berbuat hal mesum ia? Ini dirumah sakit loh donghae eunhyuk!" Ucap heechul eomma  
"Anni kami tidak berbuat seperti itu,hanya saja tadi dimata princess hyukkie ada debu jadi donghae hembus deh mata hyukkie,eomma. Iyakan baby ?" kata donghae ke eunhyuk sedangkan eunhyuk hanya pasang muka polos dan membuat seorang jung donghae menahan mati-matian nafsunya karena melihat wajah istrinya.  
"Eee... tapi sepertinya mata hyukkie tidak ada tadi Hae Hyung mencium bibir hyukkie loh eomma!" Ucap eunhyuk dengan wajah yang super- Duper polos .  
"Donghae ikan amis bisa kau jelaskan semua ini kepada kami?"  
"HAHHAHA ... sepertinya Hae tidak bisa jelaskan sekarang eomma- eomma ku yang seksi tapi lebih seksi hyukkie ku lagi. Bye bye eomma aku pamit dulu. Byee hyukkie sayaaang" donghae hanya memasang wajah childish –nya setelah berkata seperti itu,sebelum donghae benar-benar pergi donghae sempat mencium bibir istrinya. Dan mendapatkan amukan dari heechul dan jaejoong .  
"YAAAAAK Ikan mesum" ucap sang eomma serentak. Kita liat sekarang Eunhyuk ia hanya memasang wajah polosnya karena ia benar-benar polos! Ckk dasar Eunhyuk kau tidak taukah kalau suami mu itu – _Donghae – _sangat mesum. Sebaiknya dirimu harus berhati-hati dengan Donghae .  
"hyukkie chagi apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugas mu ?" tanya Jaejoong eomma.  
"Hyukkie tidak sibuk kok umma,pekerjaan hyukkie telah selesai . kenapa eomma?"  
"begini kami berdua mau mengajak baby,pergi untuk berbelanja buat pesta malam ini. Apa kau bisa baby ?"  
"Hmmm hyukkie bisa eomma,kebetulan pekerjaan hyukkie telah selesai. Kajja kita berangkat eomma- eomma ku ^^"

Kini mereka telah berbelanja buat pesta malam ini yang dilakukan di rumah mewah Jung Donghae dan Jung Heechul. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan para-uke itu berbelanja .. hihihi

########################

::. Mansion HaeHyuk .::

#Donghae POV

Ahh membosankan tidak ada hyukkie, hyukkie ku telah pergi dibawa oleh eomma-eomma ku yang cantik itu . huff hampir saja tadi aku kelepasan,aigoo nafsu ku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah dekat dengan hyukkie baby. Salahkan saja aku belum mendapatkan jatah olehnya dari pertama pernikahan kami sampai sekarang sekitar 2bulan lebih . sebaiknya aku pelan-pelan meminta 'JATAH' ku kepadanya karena aku tau dia masih belum siap. Sebaiknya kau harus sabar Jung Donghae terhadap istrimu,jangan sampai dia membenci mu karena kau kelepasan dalam mengendalikan hawa nafsu-mu. Ah sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar sembari menunggu hyukkie dan eomma-eomma ku, badan ku pegal semua sebaiknya beristirahat sebentar tidak masalahkan.

#POV END

/

"Hyukkie baby kira-kira Donghae sudah pulang apa belum? Dari tadi eomma telefon dia tidak diangkat" ucap heechul  
"ahh.. Jinja eomma? Mungkin Hae hyung tidur dikamar karena memang jam segini hae hyung telah pulang dari kantornya. Sebaiknya hyukkie memeriksa ke kamar mungkin hae sudah tertidur makanya tidak mengangkat telefon eomma."  
"baiklah .. cepat baby bangunkan donghae nde,karena eomma memerlukan bantuannya. Kajja"  
"Baiklah eomma"

#Eunhyuk POV

'Sebaiknya aku memeriksa Donghae hyung karena kalau tidak eomma bisa mengamuk karena keinginan nya tidak terpenuhi huhuhu heechul eomma mengerikan ketikan mengamuk hangeng appa bisa-bisa kalah kalau adu mulut sama eomma . huff mengerikan eomma kandung-ku itu . hihihi tapi hyukkie tetap mencintai eomma .'

Kini ku buka pintu kamar kami berdua yang bertuliskan 'HaeHyuk' kulihat hae hyung tidur sangat pulas sampai-sampai aku tidak tega itu membangunkan nya. Tapi kalau aku tidak membangunkan nya malah eomma akan mengamuk,aigoo serba salah. Hmm sebaiknya aku menunggu hae bangun saja tapi hyukkie mau mengerjai ah hae . hihihi

#POV END

Eunhyuk kini memulai aksinya mengerjai donghae,pertama – tama ia mengelitik perut donghae yang ber-ABS tapi tidak berhasil,eunhyuk tidak akan menyerah begitu saja ia tetap melakukan hal serupa sampai puas :D . Sebenarnya Donghae sedari tadi sudah terbangun karena mendengar langkah kaki Eunhyuk menuju kamar mereka . Dan itu sangat ribut,dikarenakan Eunhyuk tipe orang yang sangat aktif.

Ia sangat kesal karena Donghae tidak kunjung bangun juga. Terlintas lah ide jahil seorang Jung Eunhyuk, ide yang bisa dibilang cukup efektif untuk mengerjai sang suami ter-cintanya . Eunhyuk perlahan menaiki ranjang mereka dengan cara pelan, kini Eunhyuk telah berhenti dihadapan Donghae. Bisa kita lihat disini Eunhyuk seperti menindih Donghae,Mulai lah aksi Jung Eunhyuk.

"Hae, Hyukkie kangen Sama hae hyung" ucap eunhyuk dengan nada yang dibuat seksi -tiba seorang Jung Eunhyuk menjadi Mesum,padahal ia sangat 'Polos' mungkin ini dikarenakan ia mempunyai Suami yang super duper mesum. Siapalagi kalau bukan Jung Donghae.  
" Hae bangun sayaaang,hyukkie tau hae pura-pura tidur. Cepat bangun donghae hyung"  
"Aigoo hae hyung tidak bangun juga eoh? "  
"Cium bibir ku dulu hyukkie,baru aku akan bangun"  
"YAAAKK.. berhenti berbuat seperti itu hyung,kau seperti putri tidur yang bila dicium oleh pasangannya akan terbangun.-_-"  
"HAHAH.. itu memang benar baby,cepatlah cium bibir hae. Biar hae bangun,hyukkie mau liat eomma mengamuk karena hyukkie tidak menjalankan perintahnya eoh ?"  
"Anni, hyukkie mau masih mau hidup. Baiklah hyukkie akan mencium hyung"

Eunhyuk mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah bibir seksi Donghae,Eunhyuk hanya beerniat menempelkan bibirnya saja tapi donghae malah melumat bibir eunhyuk. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tertipu oleh donghae.

"Hyuung.. lee..pas hyuk susah berna..pass."  
"Mian chagi,aku hanya terlalu bersemangat karena jarang-jarang baby mencium hae duluan. Hihihi"  
"itu kan paksaan hae saja,cepartlah bangun hyung"  
"Baiklah kajja"

Mereka berdua telah membantu eomma-eomma mereka,dan dibantu oleh Appa Hangeng dan appa Yunho yang sudah berada disana sebelum hae hyuk turun kebawah untuk membantu eomma nya. Mereka tampak bahagia dan sesekali ada gelak tawa karena hyukkie habis-habisan digoda oleh orang tua mereka. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena selalu saja kalau mereka berkumpul pasti sasaran empuk adalah Eunhyuk,karena ia mudah digoda kalau digoda pasti wajahnya akan memerah itulah mengapa mereka menyukai-nya ^^

/

Pesta nya telah dimulai dan semua keluarga mereka telah berkumpul untuk berpesta bersama. Tampak Eunhyuk yang sesekali membantu untuk menghias makanan dimeja makan yang telah disiap kan untuk tamu yang datang sedangkan donghae ikut membantu sebisanya . Kita bisa melihat di Sudut dekat taman telah berkumpul Orang tua mereka yaitu : Yunho,Jaejoong,Hangeng dan Heechul mereka lagi mendiskusikan sesuatu bisa dibilang cukup penting karena ini menyangkut masa depan anak mereka .

"Gimana ini yunho hyung ? apa kita akan memulai rencana kita itu ?" tanya heechul ke yunho  
"Sebaiknya ini waktu yang tepat,dan kita bisa merekam kejadian mereka melalui kamera yang telah kupasang dikamar mereka. Ini pasti akan menarik ia gak hyung? Ucap yunho ke hangeng dan hangeng hanya aguk-aguk karena ia juga ada turut adil dalam rencana ini  
"kyaaaaa akhirnya kita sebentar lagi mempunyai cucu loh jae"  
"iyaaa heechul hyung, huhuhu pasti anak mereka lucu deh karena hyukkie kan manis dan hae tampan"  
"benar sekali itu jae. Rencana awal apa yang kita lakukan?"  
"sebaiknya kita kasih cake stoberi ini ke hyukkie" ucap hangeng  
"Lohh kok dikasih cake sih ? emang it buat apa ?  
"Aigoo Istriku – _Heechul – _kenapa pabo sekali eoh,dicake itu ada aku masukan obat untuk eunhyuk supaya ia terangsang setelah melihat donghae. Aku sengaja menaruh obat itu ke cake tersebut karena aku tau hyukkie anaknya pemalu dalam melakukan 'Hal itu' dan mungkin bisa dibilang takut. Aku dan Yunho telah mengetahuinya dari Donghae sendiri pas kami ber tiga berkumpul pada saat itu donghae sangat frustasi dan meminum banyak minum-minuman itu sehingga ia mabuk dan pada saat itu kami ber dua bertanya ke donghae. Sungguh pintar kah kami yeobo"  
"HEBAAATTT Suami ku" ucap serentak jaejoong dan heechul  
"Sekarang kalian berdua kasih lah cake ini ke hyukkie" kata Yunho ke heechul dan jaejoong.  
"baiklah,mari hyung kita memulai aksinya"

Heechul dan Jaejoong menghampiri Eunhyuk yang lagi menata makanana di meja . dan jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya tapi bukan senyuman itu melaikan smirk adalan mereka berdua.

"Hyukkie chagi,kemarilah eomma ingin kasih hyukkie sesuatu."  
"Apa itu eomma ?"  
"ini ada cake stoberi kesukaan mu,tadi hangeng appa dan yunho appa membelikan nya buat hyukkie katanya. Ini cake 'Special' loh. Ayo dicoba iia, makan sampai habis nde eomma mau membantu pelayan yang lain di meja makan buat tamu di sana. Okay. Mari jae kita pergi"  
"Baiklah eomma, gomawo bilang sama hangeng appa dan yunho appa"  
"Baiklah chagi jae eomma pergi dulu nde membantu eomma mu dulu,makan sampai habis jangan tersisa, Arra!  
"Okay jae eomma!"

Eunhyuk memakan cake stoberi itu hingga habis tidak tersisa karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan appa nya yang telah membelikan cake stoberi yang sangat 'Special' ini . setelah setengah jam memakan cake tersebut tiba-tiba badan Eunhyuk panas dan berkeringat dingin. Ternyata obat tersebut mulai berkerja fikir mereka ber empat yang telah memperhatikan Eunhyuk sejak awal cake itu habis .

/

Kini pesta nya telah usai dan para tamu,saudara bahkan rekan kerja Hangeng,yunho dan donghae telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka mengantarkan para tamu untuk keluar rumah donghae dan eunhyuk . para tamu tersebut berpamitan dengan tuan rumah,Eunhyuk tidak ikut adil dalam hal ini karena iya hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari mengeliat tidak nyaman karena ia telah terangsang oleh obat yang dimasukan dalam cake tersebut. Wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah,keringat yang sangat banyak. Dan jangan tanyakan bagian selatan eunhyuk yang sudah 'naik' dan dapat dilihat eunhyuk duduk disofa tersebut tidak nyaman.

Donghae masuk duluan ke dalam rumah mereka, ia terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya diam dengan wajah memerah sambil menahan sesuatu. Itu membuat donghae binggung ia pun menghampiri eunhyuk,ia sentuh bahu nya Eunhyuk dan itu menimbulkan desahan tertahan oleh Eunhyuk . donghae yang mendengarkan nya tiba-tiba agak horny karena ia jarang-jarang mendengarkan desahan seksi istrinya. Kini masuk lah orang tua mereka dan menuju sofa yang donghae eunhyuk duduki.

"Aigoo baby kenapa eoh ? wajahnya memerah. Hae apa yang kau lakukan ?" ucap heechul dengan aktingnya . Saatnya Akting di mulai Sahut mereka ber empat dalam hati.  
"Anni, Hae ti..dak melakukan apa-apa eomma,tiba-tiba hae liat hyukkie telah begini."  
"Yang benar hae,Kalau terjadi apa-apa eomma akan membuang semua ikan nemo peliharaan-mu" ucap jaejoong telak.  
"Eomma... hae enggak lakuin apa-apa sama hyukkie,eomma appa!"  
"Sebaiknya Hae bawa hyukkie ke kamar dan tidur lah ini sudah malam sekali" yunho memulai aktingnya.  
"baiklah appa,eomma appa kami permisi nde mau ke kamar"  
"Silahkan, hati-kau bawa hyukkie nde hae" kini hangeng memulai aktingnya juga.  
"Baiklah Appa, Eomma Appa kami akan kekamar sekarang. Hyukkie kajja"  
"Haa..eee ngghh" desah Eunhyuk di telinga donghae karena donghae agak bejongkok untuk mengendong Eunhyuk, Sontak membuat hae diam membatu ini dua kedua kalinya ia mendengar desahan seksi istrinya. Tanpa pikir panjang donghae langsung mengendong Eunhyuk-nya.

Dapat kita lihat Orang tua mereka hanya senyum-senyum setan,mereka ingin tertawa karena melihat ekpresi donghae yang agak cengo karena mendengar desahan eunhyuk .

/

::. HaeHyuk .::

Mereka telah sampai di kamarnya,donghae membaringkan eunhyuk di ranjang mereka dengan hati-hati sesuatu yang membuat donghae senang sedang terjadi . yaitu eunhyuk tiba-tiba memcium bibirnya donghae dengan ganas. Karena ia telah benar-benar terangsang dengan sentuhan donghae.

"Haaa..ee sakit ini hikss hikss"  
"Wa..ee chagi apa yang sakit bilang sama hyung ?"  
"Ini hyukkie sakit hyung .. hiks.. hikss " sembari tangan eunhyuk menunjung ke arah selangkang nya yang telah 'bangun'.  
"Kenapa bisa bangun,hyukkie ?" tanya donghae heran  
"hikss hikss tidak taa..uu hyuk, otte hiksss?  
"Baiklah hae akan membantu hyukkie supaya,tidak sakit lagi nde"  
"hikss baaagaimana ca..ranya hyung. Eungg"  
"sebaiknya Hyukkie ikut saja permainan hae nde,biar hyukkie tidak sakit lagi"  
"baik hyung"

Kini perlahan donghae membuka baju Eunhyuk,donghae mengetahui kalau istrinya sedang terangsang. Ia tidak tau apa penyebab Eunhyuknya terasang berat seperti ini. Sepertinya habis permainan ini selesai donghae akan bertanya kepada orang tuanya dan orang tua Eunhyuk. Tapi disatu sisi Donghae sangat berterima kasih karena ia bisa menyetuh istrinya yang sangat ia cintai,karena ia berhasil menjadi suami yang telah menandai istrinya. Itu berarti ia telah memiliki eunhyuk sepenuhnya,tapi disatu sisi juga ia takut menyakiti Eunhyuk karena ia tau kalau Eunhyuk agak takut melakukan hubungan suami- istri ini,apa mau ia kata ia juga tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk-nya yang tengah terangsa berat seperti ini.

"Haa..ee jadikan hyukkie seutuhnya milik hae"  
"Mwo! Apa yang baby katakan? Hae tidak mau menyakiti hyukkie"  
"Hikss.. lakukan saja hae, hyukkie sudah siap eung.. hyung sakit eung"  
"arra.. arra. Hyung akan melakukan,kalau hyukkie merasakan kesakitan cakar saja punggung hyung nde"  
"Arra hyung,hyung palli hyuukkie tidak tahaan... la..ggi. euung!"

_-SKIP -_

* * *

Kini mereka telah memulai aktifitas suami istri yang sempat tertunda karena disebabkan Eunhyuk yang tidak berani melakukan nya. Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalah eunhyuk karena ia hanya takut mendengar cerita teman-temannya yang telah menikah dan telah melakukan hubungan yang sering suami-istri lakukan . ia mendengar melakukan itu sangat sakit dan itu yang membuat Eunhyuk benera-benar takut . tapi ia tidak pernah bercerita kepada orang tua nya maupun orang tua donghae karena ia takut,takut kalau orang tua nya maupun orang tua donghae akan kecewa dengan nya karena tidak dapat memberikan mereka cucu yang mereka inginkan. Ia hanya berbicara dengan donghae saja karena ia percaya kalau donghae dapat dipercaya dan dapat memberika saran. Donghae yang orang pertama mendengar cerita eunhyuk kalau ia takut melakukan 'Hal' itu hanya bisa bersabar karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya yang ia sayangi. Donghae menikahi eunhyuk bukan karena tubuhnya atau ingin melakukan hal berbaur sex tapi ia benar-benar mencintai eunhyuk dengan tulus dang tidak ad yang lain. Ternyata kesabaran ia berhasil karena ia sekarang bisa memiliki Eunhyuk dengan seutuhnya tanpa cacat dikitpun ^^

/

::. Ke Esokan harinya .::

#ruang keluarga

"Bagaimana udah dapat kameranya, aku tidak sabar melihat video mereka melakukan itu. Apa donghae terlihat agresi di ranjang. Hhuhuhu" ucap heechul  
"HAHAHAH .. iya hyung aku tidak sabar juga, yunho hyung dan hangeng hyung tengah memeriksa kamera yang mereka pasang di kamar HaeHyuk"  
"KYAAAAA kita punya cucu"  
"Iyaaa hyung"

/

Tidak terasa sudah 3 minggu yang lalu rencana yang mereka jalankan berhasil. Kini mereka menunggu Eunhyuk yang lagi dikamar mandi karena ia tiba-tiba mual dan pusing. Heechul dan JaeJoong telah mengerti kalau Eunhyuk tengah Hamil karena ia juga pernah merasakannya. Mereka tidak terlalu terkejut,sedangkan suami mereka – Hangen dan Yunho- sudah mereka beri tau dan mereka bangga karena rencana mereka telah berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi hanya satu orang yang belum mengetahui nya yaitu Donghae,jaejoong maupun heechul sengaja tidak memberitahu kalau Eunhyuk tengah berbadan dua.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk lah yang meminta untuk ke rumah sakit karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu karena sudah 3 hari ini ia sering mual pada pagi hari.

/

::. Rumah Sakit .::

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan,istri saya ?" tanya donghae. Donghae telah datang ke rumah sakit sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu eommanya lah yg menghubungi nya .  
"Hmm saya akan memberi beberapa pertanyaan kepada anda tuan donghae"  
"baiklah , apa yang dokter perlu tanyakan?"  
"Apakah anda sering melakukan hubungan badan dengan istri anda ?"  
"saya hanya sekali melakukan hubungan badan dengan Eunhyuk,memang nya kenapa dok?  
"Selamat anda sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ayah,sebaiknya anda menjaga kandungan istri anda karena ini adalah kandungan pertamanya. Sekali lagi selamat nde, sebaiknya anda menemui istri anda dan berikan selamat kepadanya. Saya permisi tuan" ucap dokter yang menangi eunhyuk,donghae hanya bisa diam membatu ia sekarang merasa senang,bahagia karena bisa menjadi seorang ayah. Ia bergegas menemui Eunhyuknya.

"hyukkie-ah gomawo nde telah memberikan aku keturunan. Saranghae"  
"hikss... hae hyung tidak merasa jijik karena hyukkie namja yang bisa hamil. Hikss"  
"Aigoo kenapa menagis eoh, hae bener-benar senang bisa mempunyai anak dari hyukkie. Jeongmal gomawo nde. Saranghae hyukkie"  
"Nado saranghae,donghae"

Donghae tidak dapat menyimpan rasa bahagianya karena ia sebentar lagi mempunyai anak dari eunhyuk. Itu adalah hal yang paling donghae mimpi-mimpi kan . keluarganya benar-benar sangat bahagia karena mereka sebentar lagi mempunya seorang cucu yang manis ataupun tampan.

Selama kehamilan Eunhyuk, donghae berserta eomma appa nya sangat menjaga eunhyuk karena mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada calon anak maupun cucu orang tuanya. Semua mereka perhatikan dari makan hingga semua-semuanya.

Kini telah tiba waktunya Eunhyuk melahirkan,mereka ber lima sangat tegang karena ini adalah saat-saat ditunggu mereka. Mereka ingin melihat anak maupun cucu pertama mereka lahir kedunia ini. Proses melahirkan nya membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena eunhyuk seorang namja dan pasti itu sangat susah *sok tau amat ni nickyun*#ditabok. Eunhyuk sudah 2 kali pingsan karena ia tidak sanggup untuk melahirkan dokter menyarankan itu melakukan operasi tapi ia tidak mau ia ingin melakukan dengan normal. Tapi ternyata berhasil dan anak nya lahir dengan selamat. Donghae berserta keluarga nya sangat senang dan bahagia,tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada tuhan .

Anak yang dilahirkan eunhyuk adalah namja yang sangat manis seperti Eunhyuk. Mata dan bibirnya mirip dengan eunhyuk sedangkan wajah nya childish seperti donghae. Orang tua mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena mereka telah terlalu senang . betapa bahagianya mereka memdapatkan cucu pertama mereka yang manis

* * *

/

_**5 Tahun kemudian**_

Donghae,Eunhyuk berserta anaknya Lee Taemin kini berada di taman sambil jalan-jalan sore . mereka sering melakukan nya karena taemin anaknya ingin bermain dengan Minho teman bermainnya dan juga teman dekat rumahnya.

Mereka memperhatikan Taemin anaknya bermain dengan teman lamanya – Minho- dan tidak lupa senyuman yang sangat senang karena melihat taemin telah tumbuh mejadi anak yang manis. Baiklah kita sekarang melihat kedua orang tua taemin, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan 2MIN – Minho dan taemin- lagi bermain sekarang kita beralih ke HaeHyuk.

"Chagi liatlah taemin dan minho mereka sangat cocok eoh! Aku berniat menjodohkan mereka aku pun sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – Orang tua Miho- kalau aku berniat menjodohkan mereka. Apa kau setuju hyukkie ?"  
"hyukkie sangat setuju hae,hyukkie suka melihat mereka berdua. Hihihihi "  
"Kapan-kapan kita akan kerumah kyuhyun dan sungmin dan kita akan membicarakan perjodohan mereka,otte?"  
"Baiklah lah Hae,semakin cepat semain bagus kan"

Kini mereka telah diam dan melakukan aktifitas mereka sendiri. Eunhyuk sedang membaca novelnya sedangkan Donghae memperthatikan 2MIN yang sedang bermain tapi ia juga lagi mememikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyukkie chagi.."  
"Hmmm. Ada apa hae"  
"chagi bagaimana kalau kita membuat baby lagi,kan kasihan taemin tidak mempunya adik?"  
"YAAAKK Hae kenapa pikiran kotormu kembali datang eoh,Anni aku tidak mau!"  
"ayolahh chagi kita buat baby lagi"  
"Tidak Hae sekali tidak iia tidak"  
"harus mau pokoknya!"  
"tidak hae" Ucap Eunhyuk telak. Tapi donghae tidak habis akal. Ia akan meminta bantuan orang tua nya . ia sudah tau siapa pembuat Eunhyuk-nya menjadi terangsang 5 tahun yang lalu dan melakukan hubungan badan hingga kita ia memiliki anak. Sepertinya meminta bantuan sang appa atau eomma mereka tidak masalah. Baiklah hyukkie kau akan mengandung anak ku lagi "batin donghae berbicara"

**END/TAMAT **

* * *

Haiiii haiiii... Gimana gaje kan ceritanya,ini murni dari pemikiran saya,maaf pas adengan NC nya saya tidak buat karena saya tidak bisa membuat adengan 18tahun ke atas kan saya masih polos *plak.  
Oke oke saya hanya meminta review dari kalian teman-teman . maafkan saya misalnya ff ini tidak bagus atau tidak layak. Saya membutuhkan saran dan kriktik yang membangun,No Bash iia teman-teman ! yang sudah membaca saya Banyak-banyak berterimakasih dan yang hanya menjadi SIDERS gak apa2 juga sih yang penting saya udah puas buat tuangkan ide ini kedalam cerita ini. Ini gk ad Squel iia karena otak saya tidak ad ide lagi . ini udah mentok loh jalan ceritanya.,

Nickyun mau curhat nde,saya suka sedih karena di ffn udah jarang ad fanfiction HaeHyuk/Eunhae kadang saya tunggu samapai berhari2 atau berbulan2 buat nunggu ff HaeHyuk nya gk nongol2 tapi saya masih bersyukur karena ada author HaeHyuk/Eunhae yang mau membuat ff HaeHyuk/Eunhae lagi. Kita lestarikan nde ff nya, tujuan saya membuat ff ini karena saya prihatin di ffn udah jarang ad f haehyuk jadi saya mengambil inisiatif buat ff haehyuk deh ^^.

Sampai jumpa teman-teman !


End file.
